The Captain and The Spirit
by raindropsRteardrops
Summary: Only the first chapter is being posted until the others are done being typed. Read if you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you. I can't really give a summary. If you want, check my profile where I give a small description of it.


**WARNING!! THIS IS A TEASER CHAPTER. I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY MORE UNTIL THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE DONE BEING TYPED**.

Yes I am evil I know. Another warning: This chapter contains no canon characters but Koenma and Ogre. this chapter merely sets the scene for the rest of the story, a beginning, a prologue. I know you were looking for Kurama and Hiei and Yusuke and the like, but not in this one, hon. Next chapter yes, but that is not gonna be posted for a long while. I have 63 pages typed and that is divided into 14 chapters so far. about 90 pages left now O.o;

Disclaimer: No matter how long I pray, no matter how many chickens I sacrifice, YuYuHakusho will always belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. "Dianna" and "Sarah" are my characters and the only other person allowed to use them is PhantomInkheart, my editor and fellow writer (I think that is the name she goes by :P you know who you are darlin!). I also do not own Excedrin.

* * *

_This story opens up ina typical high school where two of our protagonists attend. Soon, circumstances will throw them with the YuYuHakusho team in a battle to save the world. Enjoy... _

The classroom was noisy and filled with students. The bell rang and they scurried into their seats. Just as it finished ringing two students rushed into Mr. Scalinzky's, period 3, sophomore English class.

"You're late, Sarah, Dianna," he said rubbing his temples while sitting at his desk. The girls smiled and swept graceful bows as the class chuckled.

"Please accept our most sincere apologies Mr. S," said the short one with long black curly hair named Sarah as she skipped to her seat.

"But the freshmen, which are the cholesterol in our bloodstream, clogged the arteries that are our school hallways," smiled the taller and brunette one known as Dianna, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, yes, lovely metaphor, now sit down." Mr. S laughed.

"So Mr. S, how are you on this fine April day?" Dianna said unpacking her books.

"To tell you the truth, I feel like a million bucks--"

"That's great!" the class cheered.

"--that got tossed into a lake, swept downstream, churned through a dam, torn into a million pieces by rapids, washed onto a desolate island and eaten by a random turtle." The teacher finished, popping some Excedrin in his mouth. The class was silent.

"Sounds like my day!" blurted Sarah and the class laughed.

"In honor of my suck-y day, you shall have a study!" Mr. S said, pulling a pillow out from under his desk and resting his head on it. The class cheered and rearranged themselves in more suitable seats, for no one likes alphabetical order. Sarah turned around in her seat to face Dianna.

"So what did you do yesterday, Sa-chan?" Dianna asked.

"Alex came over and we watched her new YuYuHakusho DVD. It was so awesome! Hiei used the dragon, like, three times! Oh, and they killed Sensui!" she squealed at her favorite bishounen's deeds to save the world.

"You watched it without me?" Dianna pouted.

"Yup!"

"Meanie. You do realize that I will have to come over this weekend and watch it."

"Yes, yes, please!" Sarah's curly hair bounced as she nodded her head spastically.

Suddenly Mr. S jumped up out of his seat and ran to the closed door and looked out the window and down the hall. "Everyone in your seats!" He shouted over the noise. "VIP alert!"

The students hurried to their seats and pulled out books, pretending to work. Mr. S did the same at his desk. The door creaked open and a tiny lady stepped in. Her grey eyes that matched her hair and soul scanned the deathly silent room until they rested on Mr. S.

"Good morning, Sister Gertrude." He said smoothly.

"Good morning." The vice principal whispered in a harsh voice sending shivers up and down the students' spines.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sister?"

"Yes... could I borrow Dianna?"

The class simultaneously looked at Dianna who had a surprised look on her face.

"Me, sister?" asked Dianna pointing to herself.

"Do I stutter?"

"N-no ma'am." Dianna muttered, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Get your things, you're not coming back."

Dianna grabbed her things and gave a little wave to her best friend.

"See ya later, Sa-chan." She whispered and made an 'I'll call you sign'

"Come on, now. Don't dawdle." Sister said walking out the door. Dianna swept the class one more bow and a royal wave then exited. She jogged up to the speed walker nun.

"Is everything alright, sister? Nothing is wrong with my family is there?" she asked tentatively, thinking of her ill grandmother.

"I can't answer that. Mr. Donaldson called for you." They came to the main office and sister told Dianna to leave her bag by the front desk. After doing so she was ushered by the nun into the principal's office.

Inside, the desk was opposite the door and the elderly principal sat in the comfy leather chair. A boy whom she knew to be a senior at the school leaned up against the desk, bored, arms across his chest. He glanced up and acknowledged Dianna with a nod. The door closed behind her and she stood in front of the desk.

"Samuel and Dianna," started Mr. Donaldson, "I would assume that since it's the two of you I asked to see, that you would know something is not right not only in our world but in another."

The Samuel and Dianna looked at each other and stiffened. "What do you mean?" asked Samuel.

"Well, see for yourselves..." Mr. Donaldson flicked on his TV with a hidden remote and punched in a series of numbers. It fuzzed a moment then showed monsters of varying sizes and shapes and colors pounding on a large transparent blue shield border lining a forest.

"Demons." Samuel muttered and looked at Dianna. She rushed to the window and opened the shade a little, looking outside.

"...right in our backyard." And sure enough right beyond the football field a blue shield faded in and out of focus as demons pounded on it.

"There's no need to worry." Dianna said confidently turning to the principal. "Sasuke and I put that barrier up. It can't be broken by regular demons." The boy, called Samuel but also known as Sasuke nodded.

"These demons made it through the Reikai barrier." Mr. Donaldson whispered.

"Nani?!" Dianna screamed, slamming her hands on the desk. "What level demons are we dealing with?!"

"Please, Dianna, keep your voice down..."

"Just answer the question. Donaldson-san." Sasuke said.

The principal sighed, "B, A... possibly an 'S'... or two..."

"You're joking right? That's impossible! The Spirit World made sure that barrier was only open to lower class demons." Dianna said, "How can you expect Sasuke and me to take on demons, who are our level and higher, in the matter of minutes before the students of this school freak out? We're only mid 'A' class, if we had a few weeks, maybe? But minutes? I'm sorry sir, we can't."

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"We could call for help, Captain." Sasuke suggested. Dianna thought a moment.

"How much time before the barrier breaks?" Dianna asked her partner as she looked out the window.

"About... thirty minutes." He responded in his normal monotone voice.

"Get Lord Koenma on the TV." Dianna ordered. Mr. Donaldson punched in another series of numbers and it fuzzed again. After a moment it showed another office.

"Oh! Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama! Someone is trying to contact you, sir!" A voice shouted from the TV. A blue ogre's face appeared on the screen. Mr. Donaldson jumped and clutched his chest in shock.

"It's Captain Macha and 2nd Lieutenant Sasuke, sir!" It shouted.

"Get out of the way ogre, I can't see." Another image came into view as the ogre face disappeared. A toddler sat at his desk pacifier in mouth and large hat with the kanji for 'king' sat atop his head. Samuel and Dianna snapped to attention and saluted their boss.

"At ease, you two." Koenma said in a tired voice. "What is it?"

"We request your assistance, Lord Koenma." Dianna said stepping forward to report. "Sir, there's been a breach in the Reikai barrier."

Koenma's pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth. He stood in his chair, hands on his desk supporting him. "WHAT?! I haven't heard of this! Ogre!!"

"Well, sir there's a horde of demons pounding on the barrier surrounding the school."

"What kind of demons, Captain?" said Koenma biting ferociously on his bubby.

"We haven't established type sir, but we believe them to be B and A. It hasn't been confirmed but there is a possibility of an S."

"And you don't think you and Sasuke can take them all." Koenma said coming to the same conclusion.

"Yes sir, we request you send in some experts." Dianna smirked.

"Whom do you suggest?" Koenma asked. Dianna looked to Samuel, who nodded, knowing her thoughts.

"We ask for your spirit detectives. Three of them are demons and the other, well, I can't say. But they are all strong and fight well... and have a considerable amount of luck." Dianna ended with a smile.

"Or is it just because you want to see Kurama, Macha?" Koenma asked grinning mischievously. Dianna flinched slightly, only Sasuke seeing and she scowled at her boss.

"My duty comes first, sir. And please use our human names while we are in the Ningenkai."

"Yah, yah whatever. I'll call them for you. The portal will open right where you are, so be ready. They'll be there in five." The connection ended and the two demons looked at each other, then to the cowering human principal.

"Give us our weapons, Mr. Donaldson. We'll need them."

* * *

Did you like it:-3 I will get to typing so that I can post this story as quickly as possible. Believe, I wanna post it just as much as you wanna read it. It might be a while though, check back in a year or two. 

As always...  
I like helpful criticism.  
Reviews gratefully appreciated; flames, not.


End file.
